


supernatural one shots

by liliianna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliianna/pseuds/liliianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenever i'm in a Sam/Dean/Cas mood, here you go.<br/>these will all be character x reader.<br/>some will be graphic, others major fluff<br/>(these are also posted on my Wattpad [liliianna])</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy

As the days are getting colder, the bunker is getting stuffier. The constant heat circulates the same hot air in and around the rooms, never escaping the thick walls. You felt like you couldn't breathe this same humid air for three more months. So you did something about it.

Dean noticed immediately. You're sitting at the table, researching the monster they're trying to find when the two brothers returned.

Dean walks over, slamming his fist on the table. "What did you do?" he growls in his Batman voice.

You flip the page of the books you're reading so intently, answering, "I turned on the air conditioning. It was a sauna in here." Sammy uses his long strides to make his way over and stand behind you, leaning down and kissing the top of your head. You take his hand, squeezing his fingers whenever he sits down next to you, looking over your notes.

"Why would you do that?" Dean grumbles, irritably.

You look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I literally just told you why."

As Dean stalks off in the direction of his room, you turn to Sam. "How'd everything go today?"

When he only shrugs, you begin to get nervous. Usually when Sammy doesn't answer, it means he's either: exhausted, hungry or angry. You cup his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with your thumb and kiss him softly. Sweetly. A reminder of how much you love him.

"You wanna come lay down with me, babe?" You ask, standing. Sam nods, taking your hand and trailing back behind you to his room.

You lock the door behind you in the comfortably cool room. Sam sits on the bed, his eyes drooping and fingers struggling to unbutton his white dress shirt. You kneel in front of him, doing the job for him and then helping him out of it, along with his tie and slacks.

Sammy crawls in bed, only in his boxers and undershirt. You join him, snuggling close to his body, taking in his comfortable warmth and love. Sam's arms wrap around you loosely, keeping you in place. He needs you. You're one of the only people who keeps him sane.

With one hand, you trace the muscles of his chest. With the other, you run your fingers through Sam's long, soft hair, scratching his scalp with your nails because you know how much he loves it.

As you're close to falling asleep, Sam edges you closer one more time. You look up, kissing his sweet lips, nudging your noses together. "My baby," he whispers softly in your ear, placing kisses along your jawbone, up to your cheek and temple to the forehead. He ends up peppering your face with sweet kisses.

The two of your fingers intertwine together, forehead-to-forehead, breathing each other in. More in love then either of you had been before.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Dean day  
> (also posted on my wattpad)

He had to carry you. The injuries to your leg were too severe to let you walk on your own.

Dean knew this would happen. He knew that if he had let you in on one of his cases you'd get hurt in some way, shape or form. And he had thought right.

By the time the three of you reached the bunker, you were about to pass out in the back seat of the Impala from the substantial amount of blood loss. You tried everything to prevent blood from getting on the leather and the floor, but after a few minutes, it got too hard. You felt weak, weaker than you ever have before. Still a little confused on how everything happened, but you were more worried about Dean.

As Sam held the door open, Dean pulls you into his arms and practically runs inside. Sam fetches the extensive first-aid kit as Dean carefully gets your jeans off to find all the wounds.

Through the cracks of your heavy eyelids, you can see Dean cringe just looking at it. He opens the box, finds what he's looking for and begins to clean the massive gash the knife had caused. Your wound burns from the sudden splash of rubbing alcohol and you scream out in immense pain. Dean, again, flinches.

Wide awake now, tears spill over your eyes, waiting for more burning and more pain. You aren't one to cry, but you've also never been attacked by seven demons at once either. If there was a time, this is it.

Dean works vigorously to stop the bleeding. His lips are pressed together in a thin line while you writhe in pain under his touch. He finally makes the distinction that you needed a few stitches and, without a word, injects an anesthetic to numb the skin around the wound.

Sam watches from afar, gaping at the quick actions of his brother. The last thing you remember before you passed out, was seeing a tear streaming down Dean's cheek.

•~•~•~•

You wake up, dazed, not an hour later. Dean lies next to you in his bed, watching, making sure you don't roll over onto your wound. Protecting you now. You can see the fear and frustration and anger and pain in his eyes just by looking at him. He's blaming himself for the attack.

"Hey," you say softly, caressing his cheek in your hand. He avoids your eyes, looking anywhere and everywhere but at you. "Dean," you mumble, inching yourself closer to him. You nudge your nose against his, pressing your lips to his softly. You can feel his lips turn down into a frown as you kiss him. "Baby, it's not your fault."

His brows furrow in anger. "I should've been there." he says in a hoarse whisper. "I should have been there to protect you. When I saw you laying on the floor...." he trails off, chewing on his bottom lip out of habit. Dean looks into your eyes, tears threaten him with falling. And Dean doesn't cry. "I could've lost you, baby. I thought I'd lost you."

And those tears do, in fact, spill. You pull him into your arms, his head in the crook of your neck, tears splash against your skin. As you tangle your fingers in his hair, you shush Dean, trying to calm him down as he blames himself and starts to loathe himself by putting you in such danger. "Baby...I'm here. I'm okay, Dean. I'm here."

Even as you try to be the strong one, you begin to cry. You cup his cheeks in your hands, pulling his face up to yours. Dean kisses you lovingly, wrapping his arm around your waist and cautiously moving you closer to his body.

"I love you, god dammit," he mumbles against your lips. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I wouldn't be able to go on if you-"

But you shut him up with your mouth on his, smiling slightly, for it was the first time he's ever said those three words. And he didn't even realise what a huge milestone this was, which made it all the better. Because that means Dean has known he loves you for a long time now.


	3. Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas time

You don't know when he got here; you don't have a clue on how he knew where your room was (Sam must've told him) but he found you.

"Cas," your mouth spreads into a grin when you turn to see him standing there, all tan trench coat and blue tie. You drop your book and leap off the bed, wrapping your arms around his neck in a reunion-type of embrace.

It's been months. Months since you've seen the angel. Cas slowly wraps his arms around your waist, slightly confused and just as nervous.

You press your lips to his cheek, kissing him softly and then moving them to his ear. "Where have you been?" His blue eyes are wide and curious when you pull away slightly, smiling. "I missed you. You can't just save my life and then disappear into the night." You laugh, lacing your fingers together to keep him in your hold.

It's obvious you've been thinking about this night for a long time. Ever since he saved you from the pack of Hellhounds, you felt forever in his debt. The more you thought about Cas, the more you wanted him to visit. And as the thoughts boiled through your mind, it got to the point where you would daydream of seeing him and then the daydreams would get dirtier and sexier with time.

The angel licked his lips. "I know, uh, about everything," He mumbles, squinting slightly. Cas' brows furrow a little in contemplation. "I mean, I know what you've been doing...in bed...when you're thinking about me...that you touch yourself for pleasure. I could hear you calling out my name."

Your eyes widen. Oh, god. You could've died right there; how could you not have realised that he would have heard you? A bright blush creeps up your neck, to your cheeks and you drop your hands down to your sides.

As your heart is about to burst from the sudden increase in beat, the angel's expression changes. "But it's okay." Cas moves his hands to rest on your hips cautiously. "When you first started to do it, I was confused. I thought you actually needed me..." He bites his bottom lip. "So, I watched you. I wasn't sure what to do the first time you-you know-until I got aroused."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. But you decided not to interrupt.

"So, every time I heard your soft moan of my name, I'd watch." Cas licks his lips slowly, his eyelids looking heavy for a brief moment and then shifts uncomfortably on his feet. A huge erection strains upward under his trousers. "I feel very strangely about you. These human emotions have made me compromised. All I can think about is you."

Biting the inside of your lip, you touch his scratchy cheek. "I don't know what you want me to do, Cas."

He takes the hand you placed on his face and drags it down his chest, your fingers bumping the buttons of his dress shirt, feeling the softness of the fabric, down to a very hard, erect cock. "I want you to help me with this." Your eyebrows raise, and you curl your fingers around him.

And then he does something very human: he kisses you deeply, pushing you onto the bed and releasing a low moan into your mouth. "I feel...free when I'm around you. Human almost," Cas mumbles, tossing his trench coat on the floor.


	4. Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy time :)

He doesn't like to wake you up. Sam knows how angry you get whenever someone doesn't let you sleep in. He's learned the hard way. So instead he waits, he watches.

You roll over, groaning and stretching, upset that you have to get out of bed. You refrain from opening your eyes for at least another ten minutes. But when you do, you don't regret it.

Sam smiles softly at you. "Good morning," His pretty hair is every which way and there's a smile plastered on his face. "You look beautiful," he grins mockingly, stroking your cheek with his big thumb.

"I know," You grumble, snuggling up against him.

He's so warm and comfy. Sam smells exactly how a man should, like spice and cedar, but sexy all at the same time. It must be the body wash you bought him.

You peak up at him; he's still grinning. Reaching up, your fingers comb through his soft hair, fixing it, making it nice again. Sam leans back down on the pillow as you rest your chin on his chest. "What d'ya wanna do today?" You mumble, tracing the different shapes of his defined chest.

Sam lifts an eyebrow and without a word, gets out of the bed, takes you in his arms and exits the room. "Dean," he calls down the hall. "We're taking a shower."

With a smile on your face, you giggle as Sammy locks the bathroom door behind you. He sets you down, turning on the water. When he turns back towards you, you move forward, placing your hands on his bare chest. Touching. Feeling. Loving every second of it. Sammy smiles, fingering the hem of your tee shirt and pulling it up over your head.

"Cold," you say softly, crossing your arms over your chest. Your body breaks out into goosebumps as Sam leans down, kissing your sternum, and then trails sweet kisses down your bare torso to the waistband of your sweatpants.

"I can warm you up," Sammy mumbles, pulling the soft fabric down to your ankles. His large hands hold the backs of your thighs, taking your underwear between his teeth and dragging them down your legs. He stands, grinning beautifully, kissing you on the lips, kicking his boxers to the side. Sam picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and steps into the shower.

He pushes you against the wall, massaging his lips with yours and then pries your mouth open with his tongue. The hot water splashes around, making your skin burn to the touch.

You break out into a fit of giggles as Sam tries to make the moment sexier than it could ever possibly be. He shakes his head, setting you down, but keeping his mouth to yours. Sam pulls away and steps under the water. You reach up on your tip toes, running your fingers through his hair.

"This is why we can't have nice things," Sam says in a mocking voice, poking your side, lovingly. "Giggling while I'm trying to seduce you..."

You shrug, smiling, and wrapping your arms around his waist from behind him. "At least you know that I love you,"

And that's all Sam needed to hear.


	5. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all about Dean :)  
> •••  
> feel free to leave one-shot requests in the comments :)

You aren't one to judge, but when Dean gets drunk, things can get out of hand. For example now.

Sam and you are sitting at the table, researching, one looking from opened books to the computer, the other writing down notes frantically about previous occurrences like the one you're working on. Dean, on the other hand, doesn't want to do that stuff tonight.

"Babe, it's our anniversary!" He had said hours ago, throwing his hands up at your suggestion to work. "I wanna do something special. Take you out, make some love, but of course not! You've gotta work on the goddamn case!" Dean had stalked off in the other direction, slamming the door to his room, causing you to jump in your seat next to Sam.

Instead of dealing with your problems, you work while Dean gulps down 7 beers stashed in a cooler in his room.

At midnight, you push the papers away, stretching and popping your back. You sigh, looking at Sam with tired eyes. "I'm going to go check on him." Sam nods in response and you get up, practically dragging yourself down the hall from exhaustion.

You knock softly on the door. "Dean?" you call quietly through the thick wood. You aren't sure if he's asleep or not. Either way, you'd wake him up trying to get in bed.

"C'mere, sweetheart," his words are a slurred mess.

Opening the door, you find Dean plugging headphones into his ears, dancing in front of the bed. You raise your eyebrows at the pile of empty beer bottles on the floor and sigh. A surprise always comes with Drunk Dean.

You close the door behind you, tossing the bottles into the trash can.

Dean comes up behind you, kissing your neck sweetly and then leads you over to the bed. "Watch this," he says with a cute, drunken grin.

He unplugs the headphones, tossing them to the side and then connects his phone to some speakers. AC/DC blasts around the room, waking you up entirely. Standing in front of you, Dean makes sure your eyes are on him. He takes a few steps back, grins and sways his hips.

Your eyebrows narrow. What the hell is he doing?

As the beat of the music increases, the faster Dean's body moves. He starts by taking off his red button-up, swinging it above his head and throwing it against the wall. He plants a swift kiss on your lips before slowly dragging his black tee shirt up his torso.

By this time, you start to giggle. He's giving you a strip dance and you are loving every second of it.

Grinning at him, you help Dean push his shirt up above his pecs. He tosses it to the ground as you drag your hands over his bulging muscles. Dean's hips begin to move to the beat as he's unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles. He kicks them to the side.

Now, it's only you, him and his black boxer-briefs. You lift an eyebrow, laughing and pull him towards you by his hips.

"Oh, baby, you want me so bad," Dean slurs, kissing you deeply, moving your hands from his hips to his ass. He starts to sing in a mocking tone, as if he's seen Miss Congeniality too many times. "You think I'm sexy...You want to touch me..." but before he can finish his song, Dean collapses onto the bed next to you.

He sighs, cuddling onto your lap, holding one of your hand's to his mouth. You frown, running you free hand's fingers through his messy hair. "I just wanted to have a good anniversary," he mumbles against your skin. "I ain't good at these things, and I wanted to do it right, but you wanted to work instead..."

Your eyes water. The feelings of guilt and self-hatred swirl through your bloodstream. "I'm sorry," you choke, swallowing the lump in your throat.

Dean feels the tears drop onto his cheek and he gets up, wiping yours away with his thumbs. He lays you down on the bed, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, kissing your temple. "I may be drunk right now, but it's never okay when my baby's sad. I will take care of you."

He shushes you sweetly as the guilt eats you alive. "I'm sorry," you keep mumbling.

Your trembling body alarms him. "Baby, it's okay...shhhh...." he whispers in your ear. His thumb strokes your cheek. "It's all okay. We'll celebrate tomorrow, okay? I wanna be sober for it," he grins sheepishly, placing a delicate kiss on your forehead. "It's okay, baby."

With the dramatic change in mood, Dean felt confused, not just because of the beer. He looks down at you, in all seriousness, and asks, "Did you like my show?"

You laugh, wiping the stationary tears and cup his face. "Yes, you were very sexy." You kiss his lips, but you couldn't continue with it because you started laughing. "You should do it again sometime. It was a huge turn on."

Dean grins, smashing his lips to yours. Drunk or not, he loves you and will give you comfort and/or a strip dance anytime you need it.


	6. Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns something new

Cas sits on the bed, computer in his lap, staring at the screen intently.

"Did you know that certain monkeys use rocks to open tree nuts?" He looks up at you with wide, curious eyes. You turn to him, frowning slightly. When you don't answer, Cas' blue eyes get even wider. "W-what are you doing?" he stutters. Cas gazes at you standing before him, but not at your face.

"I took a shower and now I'm getting dressed." You say, pulling your jeans up and buttoning them. "Cas, you've seen me naked a million times before."

He mumbles, "Not a million times. Exactly six." as you shrug one of his undershirts on.

"Whatever, Cas," You take the laptop from his hands, close the screen and push it towards the top of the bed. He reaches upwards to touch the hem of your shirt. Before he can, though, you catch his hand, intertwining your fingers and with one movement, you straddle him, pressing your mouth to his. Kissing him deeply. Cas nervously places his hands on your hips, his lips moving in sync with yours.

It's nice, now that he's almost used to the fact that you like to kiss him. It's even nicer that he kisses you back now. Before, he was as stiff as a plank of wood, panicking in the back of his mind, confused and unemotional. The angel is finally getting used to the emotions and feelings involved with being with you romantically.

You tug gently on the ends of his hair, pushing your tongue into his mouth. He moans a second later and almost as if you had given him a sign, he runs his palms down your back and feels the curves of your ass. You roll your hips against his crotch from his touch.

Cas pulls his lips away briefly, pushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear. "I like the feeling I get when you do that."

Lifting an eyebrow, you roll your hips again, smiling. One of your hands travels down and feels his hardening cock over his thin trousers. "You sure do," you murmur against his lips, sensually. Your fingers begin to unbutton his dress shirt as you leave hot, open-mouthed kisses along his neck.

In a very human way, Cas gasps softly. His chest contracts as he begins to pants heavily. "We are going to have sexual intercourse." he says, his thumb stroking the small of your back.

"Yes," you mumble, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. "Thank you for pointing that out."

Cas moves you down towards the top of the bed. He places the laptop on the floor, crawling on top of you. "I wasn't looking up monkeys or tree nuts earlier." Cas says, unbuttoning your jeans, pulling them down and throwing them across the room. He pushes your ankles upward, bending your knees. Your eyes widen and breathing hitches as he removes your underwear and spreads your legs apart. "I was looking up how to do this."

And he ducks his head down, placing your thighs on his shoulders, licking his lips and proceeds.


	7. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy, you bad boy

Sam rips off his tee shirt, throwing it against the opposite wall, knocking over a lamp. You crawl back against the bed frame, biting your lip. You couldn't be more ready than you are now.

Jesus, he's so fucking sexy. Sam's muscles flex slightly in the light. He unbuttons his jeans, but instead of taking them off, he stalks towards with a smirk playing on his lips. He pulls you back down to the edge of the bed by your feet, making you laugh loudly.

Sam trails kisses up from your ankle to the top of your thigh. You giggle profusely as he tugs you underwear off and toss it aside.

But instead of satisfying you, he grabs the hem of your tee shirt and drags it up your torso, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses. Your skin breaks into goosebumps and you shiver.

"Stop teasing me, Sam," you mumble, roughly running your fingers through his soft hair.

He lifts an eyebrow, using a finger to move the right cup of your bra. Your breathing hitches as he licks his lips, staring your perky breast. And he continues with the teasing, licking and sucking at your nipple, running his other hand down your curves to the back of your thigh. Moaning loudly, you wrap your legs around his waist.

Sammy has never been so rough or aggressive; between the two of you, it's always because soft and gentle. But now you could feel his muscles flexing against your skin. You could feel the drops of sweat dripping on your skin. You could feel the passion radiating from his body.

After Sammy kicks his jeans and boxers away, his erect cock thrusts into you, unexpectedly, but not unwanted. You wanted to burry yourself down into the bed as his thrusts come to a constant rhythm.

You release soft, sensual moans of his name, which really drives Sam wild. He wants you to scream. To cry out his name in ultimate pleasure. And he'll strive to get it.

The middle finger of his left hand trails down your soft skin, from your lips (where he wetted it nicely with your tongue) to your clit. The sensations clash against one another; you writhe beneath him, the good kind of writhing, of course. The sexy kind. The kind where you arch your back and claw at his hot skin and take your fingers through your own hair because you can't get enough.

And you did scream out his name. You screamed it into the bed sheets, against his skin, into the humid air. You screamed "Sam! Oh, fuck!" so loud and so constant, that it woke Dean up from his nap. Sam's mission had been achieved.

Eventually though, the time comes, and so do you. Your body trembles slightly as a wonderfully sensation of heat blooms from the pit of your stomach to the tips of your toes and fingers.

The rest is utter bliss.


	8. Dean

You felt like you were going to throw up...but that's all apart of it, isn't it?

Unexplainable happiness was your first feeling. Utter terror was your second. You didn't know how Dean would react. The two you never talked about it, you never thought about it. It was an unreachable dream in this dangerous world.

However, like what would be normal, your emotions got the best of you. Sliding down the wall, you hugged your knees on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, crying, body trembling uncontrollably. You thought he would kick you out, leave you immediately; you weren't sure at all.

That was the most terrifying part of everything.

There is banging at the door. "Babe?" Dean says nervously. "Baby, what's going on? I can hear you crying." When you don't reply, he begins to panic. "I'll kick down this goddamn door if you don't let me know that you're okay!"

Feeling weak and light-headed, you stand, unlocking the door, facing him with tears streaked down your cheeks and a bright pink nose to match.

Dean's entire demeanor changes. His brows furrow and before he can say anything, you fall into his arms, clutching onto one of his many layers. He picks you up cautiously, and sets you on the couch, kneeling beside you.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dean asks, searching for bruises.

You can't look him in the eyes. "I just-I don't want you to be angry with me." you whimper into the back of your hand.

"Tell me what's goin' on, honey," Dean says softly, wiping away your stray tears, petting your wild hair with a callused hand.

You bite the sides of your cheeks first. Take a nice deep breath in, and then exhale. Your voice is shaky and your hands continue to tremble. "We've always been safe, you know? Every time. And we've together for over two years now, but I still want more, but I never wanted to ask too much of you. I know how you don't like that." You stop the babbling when you see Dean has a confused look spread across his face. You bite your lip. "I'm pregnant, Dean. I'm sorry, please, don't be mad at me. I'm so scared you will. Please, don't hate me. I didn't mean to-"

"Pregnant," he repeats, lips pursed together. You nod and he mumbles, "I'm going to be a dad." You nod again. Without warning, Dean's hand moves from your cheek to your belly. "My baby is in there right now," he whispers.

Dean looks up at you, pulling something from his pocket. "Well, this is pretty friggin' perfect." He places he box in your hand. A diamond engagement ring sits inside. "I thought it was about time we tied the knot, little did I know I'd be gettin' a baby along with it." He grins at you.

"You aren't angry?" You asks slowly, sniffling.

He grins, shaking his head. "No," Dean reaches forward, running his fingers through your hair, gripping the roots and pulling your mouth to his. "No, I'm really happy, god dammit." He leans down, at eye level with your belly. "Hello in there. I'm your dad and I'm gonna be a real good father to you. I promise." He kisses the fabric of your shirt, just above your bellybutton softly.

Dean jumps up, placing a his forehead on yours. "I'm gonna go tell Sammy." He grins and points, "Put that ring on your finger, baby. We're gonna be a family." He claps his hands, grinning to himself and then bolts in the direction of Sam's bedroom.

"Hey, Sammy! I'm gonna be a dad!"


End file.
